pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Archive:W/A "YAA" Shadow Warrior
The "YAA" Shadow Warrior use the elite skill "You're All Alone" with a sword to provide 4 conditions, a snare and to reduce damage from a single melee char attacking you or an ally within your range. Combining "YAA" with Signet of Malice provides an energy free condition removal that can remove upto 4 conditions in certain situations. In GvG this works as a ganker mainly due to the effect of "YAA" applying weakness to reduce the damage the guards do. This makes a much more durable ganker compared to Assassins which are usually seen ganking. Attributes and Skills prof=Warrior/Assassin Swordsmanship=12+1+1 Strength=8+1 Tactics=10+1 ArteryGashThrustof MaliceAll Alone!"FrenzyDashSignet/build Equipment *Survivor Insgnias on all pieces (Stonefist on hands if Bull's Strike is used) *Swordsmanship,Strength, Superior Vigor and 2 Vitae Runes *Sundering/Vampiric sword of fortitude with 15^50 inscription. *Zealous sword of fortitude with 15^50 inscription. *Ebon Sword of fortitude with 15^50 inscription. *A selection of shields, one for each type of damage. (Fire, Lightning, Earth, Cold, Piercing, Slashing, Blunt, etc...) *A Crippling longbow of Fortitude or Crippling Spear of Fortitude to lure guards or to gain adrenaline from a safer range.(The crippling part is to increase the cripple that "YAA" does) Usage *Pick your target and use "YAA" on them. (make sure they are not near any allies) *Begin attacking. Renewing "YAA" whenever required. *Spike with Sever Artery, Gash and Sun and Moon Slash in that order. *Use Frenzy as an IAS *Use Rush to cancel Frenzy as a cancel stance and to flee quickly from a fight. *Use Signet of Malice after "YAA" to remove conditions from yourself. *Use Healing Signet to heal whenever needed. Be sure not to hit it when you are receiving much damage, since of the -40 damage you might even get more extra damage then healed. Counters *Heavy condtion removal (such as RC and mending touch) *Anti melee hexes *Blocking *Adrenaline denial *Blind to an extent but can be easily removed by Signet of Malice Variants *Dash/Sprint/Enraging Charge instead of Rush for longer lasting IMS *Body Blow/Sun and Moon Slash/Silverwing Slash/Final Thrust instead of Bull's Strike *An interupt skill like Distracting Strike or Disrupting Daggers can be used instead of Bull's Strike *Flail/Flurry instead of Frenzy for a different IAS *Signet of Maliace can be replaced by another attack skill like Bull's Strike or by a self heal like Shadow Refuge but at the cost of condition removal *An axe version can use Dismember, Executioners Strike instead of Sever Artery and Gash for a higher dps but at the loss of a condition. *Resurrection Signet can be replaced by Shadow Refuge or Deaths Charge for use in AB.If so drop Strength down to 10+1 and hav 8 shadow arts. (Recommended for AB) *Healing Signet for Resurrection Signet,If so drop Strength down to 10+1 and hav 8+1 tactics.(Replace a Vitae rune for a Minor Tactics rune) Notes *Using "YAA" against someone who is in a mob or close to an ally of theirs is not advised due to the effects of "YAA" which will make it useless. *Works well against guards due to the fact they are well spread out.